


Kurt and Adam Give A Romantic Date A Go

by GoldenSlumbers0919



Series: Giving It A Go [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Kurtana Friendship, Discussions of sex, Fluff, M/M, Santana is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSlumbers0919/pseuds/GoldenSlumbers0919
Summary: Kurt and Adam aren't at the sex stage yet, but that doesn't mean that Adam can't help Kurt with his stress. When Kurt gets home, he's expecting Rachel asking for details, not Santana passing judgement.





	Kurt and Adam Give A Romantic Date A Go

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluff I wrote up quickly so I don't let the story slide.  
> My Tumblr; goldenslumbers0919

Kurt twisted around in front of his mirror, biting his lip as he observed his outfit. Adam had asked him out, claiming he wanted to take Kurt out on a romantic date to ease Kurt's worries after his mid-term dance critique that he was still waiting for notes on.What his boyfriend didn't realize that Kurt hadn't stopped stressing, he was just stressing over the date instead of over Cassandra July and her ever observing eyes. All Adam would tell Kurt was to dress nice 'not that you don't always look stunning darling'.

The main thought on Kurt's mind at the moment was sex. Waiting between two gay college students who had both been out of relationships may have seemed odd, but Kurt wasn't ready for that step. Big romantic gestures and constant sweet nothings meant very little to him now seeing as how well they helped his last relationship. Sex, however, still meant something to him-not that he didn't trust Adam and didn't want to connect with him-but he wanted to be completely sure. Adam would never pressure him, Kurt knew that whole-heartedly, and they had the sex talk fairly recently, but surely he would be disappointed if he put out a lot of effort for a date (And not even on an anniversary) only to walk away without getting laid.

His boyfriend was the most patient, sweet, and loyal man Kurt had ever had the pleasure to know. He held doors and elevators, he tipped well, he went out of his way for the people he cared about, he called his family at least twice a week. But Adam was still a gay man who, after hearing about Blaine from Santana, had made it his mission to assure Kurt he was attractive, gorgeous even. Kurt knew Adam was ready for more, but Kurt wasn't sure he was ready quite yet. Sure, he wasn't giving up his virginity this time, but it was still sex, it was still something he took seriously and didn't want to have just to have.

Kurt's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door, hearing Rachel open it and greet Adam, telling the British man he looked handsome. Taking a deep breath, Kurt left his room, seeing Adam's eyes soften when he saw his boyfriend dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a teal button down with a matching tie and a vest. Adam was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a black tie and black trousers.

"You look amazing," Adam told Kurt.

"So do you."

A few minutes later, they were on their way to a sushi restaurant where Adam gave his last name to get their table. After ordering their drinks Kurt took time to admire the traditional decorations before smiling at Adam.

"This place is amazing," Kurt breathed.

"I hoped you'd like it."

Dinner passed with light hearted conversation, Adam seeming to make it his mission to get Kurt to laugh as often as possible. When the meal was over Adam paid before leading Kurt several blocks away to Central Park, lacing their hands together as they strolled. Kurt's mind was still reeling and he tried to think of the perfect way to thank his boyfriend but tell him that he still wasn't ready.

"Thanks Adam, this was exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad love."

"I just..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm still not ready."

"To go over your critique with Ms.July?" Adam's eyebrows furrowed together. "You showed me the routine, it may not be flawless to a trained professional but-"

"No. I'm not ready for sex."

"I know."

"You do?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do all of this to change your mind, and I would never pressure you to either." Adam squeezed Kurt's hand. "I just wanted to do something nice for you without going over the top with it."

"Thank you." Kurt's voice was quiet.

"You don't need to thank me."

Kurt rested his head on Adam's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I do." Kurt smiled at Adam. "You don't even realize how amazing you are, do you?"

"I'm not," Adam insisted. "It's what any decent person would do."

"Exactly, not many people are decent these days."

"You deserve more than decent."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I have you, isn't it?" Kurt tilted, tilting his head to kiss Adam.

"I suppose it is." Adam pulled his hand out of Kurt's to pull the paler man into his side.

Kurt arrived home about an hour later so he could get to bed at a decent time before his critique the next morning. Santana waggled her eyebrows when he walked in.

"How did it go with Sherlock?"

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't like his sunny optimism and that he jus assumed Brody was nice."

Instead of letting the comment slide, Kurt defended his boyfriend. "Adam is optimistic and tries to see the best in everyone, but he does know Brody a little. We go to a very small school, there's less than three hundred kids total," Kurt pointed out.

"Don't care." She shrugged. "Something was off with him, Adam ignored it, and you have crappy taste in men."

"I do not have crappy taste in men," Kurt tried to defend himself.

"Really? Frankenteen, Trouty, and the Hobbit were all smart crushes?"

"I'm friends with all of them, they're not bad people. Why do you even care?" Kurt's tone made it obvious he was getting annoyed. "It's not like you've ever taken any kind of positive interest in me other than when you could use me."

Santana's eyes widened a little. "Is that really what you think?"

"Cheerleading and the prom fiasco in Junior year are the only times you ever said something to me that wasn't insulting. The first time you were trying to stay on Sue's good side and the second time was because you wanted to exploit me to win. Everything else has been nothing but insults or some other way to tear me down and I accepted that because I want to believe there's more to you than that."

"Is there a point to all of this?" The Latina's voice was snippy.

"Yes, there is. Adam is the first good thing that's happened to me that I didn't have to force anything for. I didn't have to change myself or lie to anyone or be humiliated to have him in my life, so you're not going to come into my home and insult him. He took me out tonight knowing that he wasn't getting laid but still made it a wonderful evening for me."

"Look, Kurt, we both know I'm more like Sue than even Quinn when it comes to handling people, and like her, I do care about you. Finn? Sam? Blaine? I know you're cool with them now, but I also know it hurt you at the time."

"So?"

"Like I said, I care. Berry is so desperate to see you happy that she's willing to look past any flaws Adam might be hiding. She did it to herself with Brody and she's on her way to doing it to you too."

"Maybe you should give him a chance before you just assume the worst."

The two stared each other down for a minute before Santana nodded.

"Fine, but I'm rubbing it in your face if I turn out to be right."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. "I have to get to bed, I have a critique before classes tomorrow."

"With your hot dance instructor?"

"Yeah, and yes, I'll tell her you say hi."

"Thanks.'

"Sure."

With that, Kurt went behind his curtain and changed for bed before setting his alarm, curling up under his covers and thinking about his date with Adam until he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought or what you'd like to see in the future. I'm probably going to keep running with this until I run out of ideas.


End file.
